machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Orlok and Frankenstein's wife
Orlok pulled on some gloves as he walked over to the woman strapped to the table. He hadn't been lucky enough to find any surgical ones but plumber's would have to do for now. "So, you come here often?" He asked conversationally. "Go fuck yourself!" The captive ganger howled. "I will. later. As for now I have some experiments to perform. Myes. Experiments. Mkay?" He chuckled and looked around for the angle grinder. He'd patched the goon up and for viewer discretion made sure to not treat any of the wounds on her thigh, leaving that as her problem, lest he be accused of being some kind of weirdo who liked to feel ladies up while they were strapped to tables. "Mkay. So right now we've got a choice. You can either cooperate fully, swear your undying loyalty to me as your new god and master and do everything I say, and be rewarded with POWER BEYOND RECKONING... Or I'll just kill you and use your body as like a sort of... robotic zombie cannon fodder thing. With guns for arms. Yeah." He tapped a wrench... I mean delicate surgical tool against her head. Hmm she had a weird sun tattoo on her forehead. "Listen buddy, I don't know what kind of drugs you're on but... but I can pay you! Yeah, just lemme go and I'll take you back to where I stash my credits. It's all yours." She pleaded desperately. "Nah. I need a minion more than I need credits." "Okay, okay. So you need a minion. Okay. Uh. Like to do what?" She asked nervously. "I need you to shoot things for me. All of the things." Orlok said. "Yeah, sure! I can shoot things! I'm good at shooting things! Just like point me at the thing that needs to get shot, I'm your woman. Yesssiree, just let me go and I'll shoot all the stuff!" The woman panicked. Orlok powered up the angle grinder and a low whining sound came from her. Ah, scared screech number forty seven. He knew that one well. "Well, see, here's my problem. You tried to beat the crap out of me. And you completely fucked up my decor, THIS PLACE HAD A THEME BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG!!! WHat's the theme now, Exploded sewage plant?!" He raised the grinder threateningly. She screamed. "Why did Rowan want you to beat the fuck out of me?! What is her game?! What is she planning?! WHY DID MY MOTHER NOT LOVE ME?! WHERE IS THE POTATO I WAS PROMISED!!!!" He screeched. "I Don't know. Rowan doesn't have REASONS for the shit she does. She just does, She's a scary bitch and she runs the whole lower levels!!! MAYBE SHE DIDN'T LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!!!!! AND WHAT THE FUCK IS A POTATO?!!" "You have outlived your usefulness!" Orlok brought the grinder to the woman's face. There was a quick scream, a shower of gore and then nothing. Orlok pulled up his safety goggles with a sigh. "Ugh, now I have to fix that too!" he whined. He pulled them back down and got to work. He removed the arms and the rest of the head, discarding them into a bin he'd marked as 'Leftovers.' At least now he was covered for the food department. Orlok grabbed the two least damaged guns he'd been able to find and placed them on the table next to Jane Doe over here. Normally this would be a very difficuly procedure but luckily he was awesome and had been able to scaveneg some supplies from the Okes he had killed. With a few nails, screws, some surgical tape and prodigious use of soldering wire and a cigar he was able to get the two guns attached to the woman's arm stumps. He grabbed a grinder and cut of most of the barrels, easier to compensate for the weight. Now for the hard part. He took in a deep breath as he opened up a cabinet where he was keeping the substance he'd found earlier. Adcon Repair Gel The same stuff he'd used to piece himself back together during the mining accident. He'd never been desperate enough to try to use it on himself again. It was the only thing he'd ever found that could make his pain receptors flare up like they used to, even if it was only temporary. If he was superman, this stuff was both the source of his power and his Kryptonite. His hands hook as he reached for it, and he cursed himself. The gel was kept in a sealed container, just about bulletproof and resistant to radiation, pretty much anything. He sighed and left it on the table. Then he reached for the terminal. He'd been unable to crack it but had at least found a smaller PDA in one of the drawers. He'd had to cannibalize one of the cameras in the building for this but hopefully it would pay off. He grabbed the camera mount, which he had attached to the PDA, leaving behind a jumbled mess of wires. He attached that to the base of the woman's neck and prayed for the first time in a while. "Oh great god of atheism, thou who doesn't exist. Give me your blessings, of which there are none, and don't send men to hell, which doesn't exist." He dumped the gel onto the base of the neck and stepped back in fright. Fuck he hated that this stuff could actually scare him. "Engage procedure." The PDA gave off a harsh hissing noise. "Error. Incompatible material." "Override. Begin Procedure." "Inadvisable. Material is-" "Begind the fucking procedure." The PDA beeped and took remote control of the gel through a wifi connection. it opened up and a grey goo seeped out, coalescing and moving to cover the entire corpse. "Input desired template." The PDA somehow managed to sound ominous. "Ugh. Zombie template one. Repair all damaged equipment. Overwrite and repair neural links. Ignore material errors. Run Minion.Exe" The grey goo began to do its work and Orlok shuddered. "Estimated time until completion. Twenty four hours." The PDA announced, somewhat hidden by the goo. "Yugh." Orlok grabbed the head by the hair and gently rested it on the chest of the zombie. "Inputting new neural processing unit. Integrate. Once procedure is complete power down unit unless otherwise specified." Yugh, gross. He had to go have a shower now. ugh that goo freaked him out.